Nothing is
by littlepuppy852
Summary: If nothing is special, what would you do ? Mark/Jackson/GOT7/MarkSon/Romance/Yaoi/BoyxBoy


"Nothing is ... "

Author : Littlepuppy852

Cast : Mark GOT7

Jackson GOT7

Pair : As you can see, It's MarkSon

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This story is mine. It's pure my idea.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo, Absurd, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flamers, No Plagiarism, Read and Review.

Enjoy !

*Markson's room*

"Jacksonnie"

Sebuah suara panggilan terdengar di ruangan itu. Ya,itu adalah Mark. Dia adalah teman sekamar Jackson. Entah apa maksud dari panggilan tersebut,tetapi itu kedengarannya sangat penting.

"Jacksonnie"

Mark memanggil sekali lagi,tapi sepertinya belum ada jawaban dari Jackson. Hingga akhirnya...

"Yes,Mark. What's going on ? Kau terus memanggilku dari tadi,hyung. Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ah,ya Jackson. Tidak terlalu penting,tapi aku harus menceritakan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau mendengarkannya?"

"Ini penting,Jackson"

"Bagimu :p"

"Yaa,Wang Jacksonnnn. Aku tidak bercanda"

"Oke,hyung. Aku akan mendengarkannya"

Mark lalu menarik tangan Jackson dan mengajaknya duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur mereka. Jackson yang bingung dengan sikap hyungnya tersebut hanya menurut saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat Mark marah lagi.

"Kau tahu..." Mark memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak.. Apa yang harus aku tahu?" jawab Jackson santai.

"Aku sedang menunggu.

"Menunggu? Apa yang sedang kau tunggu?"

"Menunggu sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa"

"Nothing?"

"Yes,It's nothing"

"Then why you tell me about nothing? It doesn't make sense,hyung. I'm out"

"Jackson,tetaplah disini. Aku belum selesai berbicara. Lagipula semua member sedang tidak ada di dorm,apa yang akan kau lakukan sendirian diluar? Tetaplah disini bersamaku"

"Hyung,kau aneh. Kau hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa padaku"

"Jika sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa itu begitu berharga,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa tetapi kau membutuhkannya,perasaan yang membuat kau ingin sesuatu itu selalu berada di sampingmu, khawatir padamu, peduli padamu, membelamu, percaya padamu dan menatap dalam matamu dengan hangat seraya berkata "I Love You". Aku merasakan itu,Jackson"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan,hyung?"

"I want that _Nothing_"

"..."

"Apa kau ingat saat kita berdua pergi ke sebuah toko buku dan menghabiskan banyak waktu disana?"

"..."

"Disanalah aku menemukannya"

"Tapi saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita berdua,hyung. Toko itu sedang sepi saat kita datang kesana."

"Aku merasa dekat dengannya. Dan juga saat itu dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di komik yang sedang kubaca"

"Hahaha,hyung. Bukankah aku pernah tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku tidak tahu jika gelas itu masih berisi minuman. Pemilik toko tersebut sangat marah dan meminta kita untuk membeli komik tersebut,padahal kita hanya berniat untuk membacanya secara gratis"

"Kau sangat ingat hal itu,Jackson haha. Lucu sekali. Aku sangat kesal karena pada akhirnya aku yang harus membayar komik tersebut"

"Maafkan aku,hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Ah ya,bagaimana dengan sesuatu tersebut? Apa yang dia katakan setelah melakukan hal itu? Apa dia juga harus membeli komiknya?"

"Tidak,Jackson. Aku yang membelinya. Lagipula dia juga sudah meminta maaf padaku dan berkata aku akan menggantinya nanti"

"Nanti? Apa kalian pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu?"

"Ya,setiap hari dan setiap waktu"

"Benarkah? Tetapi mengapa aku tidak pernah tahu? Bukankah kita selalu bersama setiap waktu,hyung?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,tidak mau tahu dan tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu tentangku"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu,hyung. Aku "teman" terdekatmu,tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu"

"Teman? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai temanku jika hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu? Kau sama saja sepertinya"

"Sesuatu itu maksudmu?"

"Ya"

"Aku bukanlah sepertinya. Aku sangat peduli padamu,hyung. Bahkan saat ini aku masih bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu dan membahasnya. Apa yang kalian lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya membiarkan setiap sesuatunya terjadi. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal apapun dengannya. Itu tidak akan berhasil,dia tidak akan pernah mengetahui itu"

"Kau hanya membiarkannya terjadi dan dia berbuat semaunya? Apakah itu berarti dia menyakitimu? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan,huh?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Perasaan yang membuat kau ingin sesuatu itu selalu berada di sampingmu, khawatir padamu, peduli padamu, membelamu, percaya padamu dan menatap dalam matamu dengan hangat seraya berkata "I Love You". Tapi dia adalah sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa,jadi itu bukanlah apa-apa untukku"

"Tell me. Who is She?"

"..."

"Who? You won't tell me?"

"It's not she, but he..."

"He. Are you serious,hyung?"

"Mmmm,yes Jackson"

"Then,who is he? Siapa dia yang membuat kau ingin sesuatu itu selalu berada di sampingmu, khawatir padamu, peduli padamu, membelamu, percaya padamu dan menatap dalam matamu dengan hangat seraya berkata "I Love You"

Mark lalu terdiam sesaat seraya menatap dalam mata indah Jackson. Lalu kemudian dia mengatakan satu kata yang sudah cukup membuat Jackson terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,hyung. Aku tidak suka. Hanya cukup mengatakan siapa dia? Sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa tapi sangat berharga'

Mark menatap Jackson yang tidak memberikannya apapun dan bukan apa-apa.

"_**You**_..."

First.. haha.

Ceritanya gantung ? iya.. Kurang panjang ? iya.. Gak jelas ? iya.. Absurd ? iya banget..

Memang inti ceritanya gitu,jdi endingnya hanya seperti itu kkk~

Maaf mengecewakan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
